Conventionally, in PCT Application Publication No. WO 98/21077 A, a vehicle information communication system is known in which a dealer, an information center, or a technical center to which a vehicle belongs to or is assigned to collect as characteristic values of electronic control of the vehicle such parameters as the timing of head lamp device (length or luminance) and shift pattern of an automatic gear shift device and acquires optimum parameters based on parameters having high frequencies or the variation trends in parameters over time to transmit to the vehicle the best vehicle information or update to the optimum parameters.
However, in the conventional technique described above, even when the own vehicle is updated with its parameter by the parameter that is transmitted from the dealer and the like, the energy efficiency of the own vehicle will not be improved.